User talk:LauraCC
=2015= LauraCC/Talk archives =2016= Federation Judicial Code Please stop removing valid content I've added. If you can see further words, add them but do not remove the words which were already identified. Tom (talk) 20:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I didn't see what you saw. I thought you'd misread a word. --LauraCC (talk) 20:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC) File uploads You've recently uploaded three files of explosives. Please place them in an article otherwise they will be brought up for deletion. Tom (talk) 01:23, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Done. --LauraCC (talk) 17:42, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Preview button, Part II Again, please check what you're writing. This would prevent from editing an article multiple times in just a few minutes to correct your typos. And it won't fill the "Recent Changes". Thanks. Tom (talk) 19:25, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :This is re category suggestions, right? It was more like something occurred to me after I posted. --LauraCC (talk) 20:11, January 26, 2016 (UTC) No, it is almost every article you're editing. Rootleaf, room service, paperwork, injection just to name the most recent. Try to check what you're doing. Also, please have a look that you're changes are and additions are accurat links. In the last days there were always linkfixes to be done after your changes. You're long enough on Memory Alpha to know how to edit. Tom (talk) 20:15, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry. Sometimes it's easier to see a problem when you look at the page again. --LauraCC (talk) 20:16, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Merge Please read and always add a note when placing a merge template. Thanks. Tom (talk) 21:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Brothara Yeah, the Borg say "supernatural deity", you preceded me with reverting your edit. I just wanted to point out that deities can also be natural, see Roman emperors or the Japanese emperor prior to 1945. Kennelly (talk) 19:50, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :God should only be edited to reflect this if there's a canon reference to the concept. I redirected the term deity to God.--LauraCC (talk) 19:54, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Page moves When you're moving pages, please take the time to fix the incoming links to ensure that they all point to the correct place. You did not do this with "Pioneer". -- sulfur (talk) 17:55, February 20, 2016 (UTC) : Yikes. --LauraCC (talk) 17:55, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Deletion discussions Please try to avoid suggesting other articles at deletion discussions as you did here. These pages are for the discussion of the deletion only. Tom (talk) 19:53, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Talk pages I'll try it again. Instead of complaining on a talk page you could improve the article by yourself. You don't have to open a talk page for every article you're visiting. Please have this in mind during future contributions. Thank you. Tom (talk) 19:35, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :If I do fix it, I want to leave a record of exactly why it would be so radically changed from what it is. If anyone objects to what I do or thinks that the info there should be retained as is along with whatever I wish to add, I want to explain my reasoning. --LauraCC (talk) 19:37, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Again, you don't have to explain every edit you're making on the article's talk page. You can fill a comment in the summary field of the edit but please stop commenting every piece of action on the talk pages. Tom (talk) 19:41, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :Can I reframe it as asking for advice whether my proposal is valid? --LauraCC (talk) 19:42, March 7, 2016 (UTC) MA:BOLD. It would be better to contribute to more in-universe articles instead of talk pages. Tom (talk) 19:50, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Unnamed pages When adding people to unnamed pages, please see if incoming links are through redirects. If so, please take the time to set up similar such redirects on your new additions. We're working to implement such redirects in all cases so that it's easier to track/find/figure out where incoming links are actually going to, especially when things get moved, renamed, fixed, etc. -- sulfur (talk) 19:40, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Please DO NOT change anchors on a page. If you have something new of the same type, the new one gets the higher number, no matter where it comes on the page. -- sulfur (talk) 18:20, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. I thought that was an order-based thing. Will remember. --LauraCC (talk) 18:22, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Order at the time of initial creation. The incoming links point to those anchors. -- sulfur (talk) 18:30, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Also, if you're not going to create the redirect, don't create a random link to a randomly named redirect. Just point to the unnamed page with the correct anchor. Don't leave those red links hanging around twiddling their thumbs. -- sulfur (talk) 18:54, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Uploaded files Please make sure to "use" the files you've uploaded. Unused files will be brought up for deletion after some time. A current list is here, including two unused files uploaded by you. Thanks. Tom (talk) 16:29, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :Which are you seeing? The McCoy (added to the appropriate page already) and Academy (just added now) images are slow to update, and there's a question attached to --LauraCC (talk) 16:53, April 18, 2016 (UTC) The McCoy you've added after this reminder and the one you've added to your talk page right now. Files have to be placed in a discussion or an article. Otherwise they will be brought up for deletion. Just the facts. Tom (talk) 16:48, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I was hoping someone could tell me whether the PADD on the left had any usable info for articles or is unintelligible (see file talk:Picard's padd.jpg. --LauraCC (talk) 16:53, April 18, 2016 (UTC) StarTrek.com links and Comic formats Please use the and templates when linking off to this site. It makes it FAR easier for us to track where links are to the site/etc. Thanks. Also, when creating new comic book pages, please make sure to format them properly and correctly. I've gone through and corrected the ones you created previously. -- sulfur (talk) 16:26, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Wikipedia links Is that visible when editing a page? --Noah Tall (talk) 17:44, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah. Use "edit source" and you'll see it. See Template:Wikipedia. --LauraCC (talk) 17:51, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Disambiguation links (AGAIN) Please check the links you add when you're editing articles. "mind meld" does not link to where you think it links. For example. -- sulfur (talk) 12:43, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Uploaded files, Part II Do you have any plans to use the two files you've uploaded? Tom (talk) 17:22, May 6, 2016 (UTC) : Oops! One was an unfinished file link, the other I forgot to add. Sorry. Fixed both. --LauraCC (talk) 17:26, May 6, 2016 (UTC) And again. It is starting to get annoying reminding you again and again about the same things. Your uploaded file is orphaned! Tom (talk) 15:55, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Category edits Please go into your preferences, "Editing" tab, under "Starting an edit", and choose to "Disable Category module (only applies if visual mode editing is disabled)". On top of that, please do not use the "visual mode editing". That would be under "preferred editor" right at the top of the page, specifically the "Source editor". Your recent category additions completely neglected any sort keys on the articles you edited. As such, I had to go through all 40+ articles and correct each and every one of them to ensure that the sort keys were added properly. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 00:19, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Image replacements When you're replacing an image with a better version and that prior image is only used in one place, please do not upload a new image to a new location. Please upload the image overtop of the prior image. Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 13:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Underscores in file linking Hi. When adding images to pages, please stop formatting them with underscores where there should instead be spaces. --Defiant (talk) 21:42, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Alt reality linking When linking to people/things in the alternate reality, use the template. For the Enterprise, simply use the standard template like all of the other Enterprise links. -- sulfur (talk) 23:36, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. :) --LauraCC (talk) 13:09, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Moving info from one article to another... Note: It was good that you put in the one edit summary "moving info X to article Y", but make sure that you put the corollary into the other edit summary, such as "moved info X from article Z" so that the history is kept accessible. -- sulfur (talk) 18:03, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. --LauraCC (talk) 18:05, June 6, 2016 (UTC) V'radian slave Were you looking at this character and assuming that they were a V'radian? Or is there another in the market? -- sulfur (talk) 17:40, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, I looked up the V'radian page. I know, I know, I shouldn't assume the article is accurate but investigate first. To be honest, I checked Trekcore briefly but all the green lighting obscured the images. --LauraCC (talk) 16:06, June 9, 2016 (UTC) hery Hey nice work you do on MA. TWD (talk) 16:57, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. :) --LauraCC (talk) 17:00, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I think you should be an admin. TWD (talk) 17:52, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I'm not that good. I frequently forget to add links or use anchors properly. --LauraCC (talk) 17:54, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Unnamed people pages When editing these, can you spend some time to see how things are being linked to them and then add new links into them properly? For example, the Unnamed 20th century Humans page is linked to by redirects and is covered in anchors. Yet, you constantly add things to the page without following the appropriate formats or linking styles, leaving yet more work for other people to clean up the problems. -- sulfur (talk) 17:56, June 11, 2016 (UTC) FYI (IV) You seem to be unaware of this page: Doppelgänger. - 03:33, June 22, 2016 (UTC) : Some of the doubles have their own pages. --LauraCC (talk) 16:30, June 22, 2016 (UTC) So they shouldn't be listed because of that? - 02:16, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :Didn't say that. I just don't know, is this a case that deserves both or just the one listing? --LauraCC (talk) 14:34, June 23, 2016 (UTC)